Here And Now
by iasisa
Summary: Sam's oldest and bestfriend. Keeping his secret from her has been a challenge but this years visit may be different from the rest. Teenchester  sam/jess.
1. Reunion

Sam Whinchester. I'm going to see him again, it feels like so long. I always miss him ,but its always a year just as he promises. My oldest friend… my only friend. As the Wiccan freak I don't have many friends in school. I'm not Wiccan just weird things happen in this town, scary things ,things that make a seventeen year old girl interested in protective charms , Sam will be intrigued the way he's into the paranormal and supernatural you'd think he's some occult major. I never understood it, thought he watched to much Buffy as kid, but I'm beginning to understand.

I leaned against the hood of my perfectly groomed muscle car, parked just outside the local book shop. I began picture his soulful brown eyes, his puppy eyes that goofy grin. Butterflies fluttered on over drive in my stomach. My eyes scanned the crowd of morning shoppers bustling through main street, I was looking for his floppy mop of hair. There I saw him standing there taller than I last remember, his hair floppier if that were even possibly. He stood frowning looking from the book shop to the side walk , his eyes searching. I smirk, like my car was inconspicuous . I pushed up the hood and stepped up on the curb into to his line of sight and smiled lifting my hand in a slight wave, he flashed a grin and stode toward me, and pulled me into a bear like hug pressing me to his chest I closed my yes breathing him in.

'Sam.' I said smiling. 'Hey.'

'Ever.; He said pulling back to look me in the eye. 'Your hair grew.' He said in confusion and took a golden curly lock of my hair and twisted it in his fingers.

'Yeah.' I said. 'Tends to happen after a year, you know grow, like what are you six feet tall now?, that's allot of growing in one year.'

He smiled .

'Yeah well two glasses of milk a day has benefits.' A smirk playedon his face. I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

' Come on, our natural habitat calls.' I said gesturing towards the book store. 'Plus lots of catching up to do.'

I dragged by the arm into the heated book store, a very buff arm I thought surprised. I scanned Sam now fully, his shoulders were broader, his jaw more was angular and absolutely no baby fat, stubble made a shadow on his face and he was buff, I eyed his white tee under his brown canvas jacket, Sam didn't look seventeen he looked well twenty.

'What.' Sam said catching my stare.

'Well .' I paused (awkward) '…your not a jock wannabe are you? Cause your rocking the zero body fat look, big change from book worm Sammy.'

'What,? no I … run.' Sam said looking conflicted.

'Run?' I said holding him by the forearms in full examination mode. 'Allot of running.' I said as more of a statement.

'Yeah well my dad pushed me more into sport this year.' He said.

I had never meet the mythical John Whinchester but I gathered from Sam's many emails on the subject in which he rants about his father, its not a great relationship. So I'm imagining the push was more of a shove, an unfriendly one.

'Good cause I've got a big theory about jocks, dicks all of them.' I said my tone darker.

' You said , they still bothering you?' Sam's eyes flashed dark for a second. 'Nah I just ignore them now no biggy.' I said shrugging.

' I know what bullies are like.' Sam says putting a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

'Well I'm not a wimp you know, I still do martial arts ,and I'm not bad.' I said changing the subject.

'Huh.; Says Sam. 'I'm not a bad fighter we could you know..'. Sam made a chopping motion with his hands complete with a high pitched 'HI YA!.'

I chuckled 'Yeah right Winchester, I'd whoop your ass.'

We carried on like that for a good hour in the bookstore mocking and joking discussing the pros and cons of many books. Just like we never missed a beat, never been apart. I wonder how long Sam will stay this time?


	2. How We Met

The coffee shop was quiet barley any people passing through at this hour of the day. I sat across from Jess, watching how she stared into her mug biting her lip, her golden hair falling down from her hazardous bun floating around her face ,scrutinizing the dark steamy contents as if it had a hidden secret. I chuckled. ' What'cha looking for?' I smirked down at her. She looked up confusion in her eyes. 'Huh?'

'Well you seem to be eyeing your cappuccino in a meaningful way.'

'Oh, I was just thinking.'

'About.' I said raising an eyebrow.

'Well, the always asked question, how long will you stay when do you have to go? Last time you only stayed a day.' Her voice fading near the end sorrow evident in her eyes. I sighed.

I remembered last year it was my briefest trip, Dad had been away on a time consuming hunt, and it was just me and Dean. I was so afraid I wouldn't see her that year. I laid in the sagging motel mattress waiting to see if Dean would come back, I had encouraged and practically pushed him out the door to the bar, hoping he'd find some chick and be gone the night. I'd been doing this for the last three days hoping Dean wouldn't come home till the next day. This was the closest we'd been to Minnesota this year. I laid there tossing and turning, checking the time every five minutes. 11;05 that's it I thought Dads bound to be back tomorrow or the next day, this was my last chance, my only chance. I would just have to risk it I thought. I sprang from my bed with one goal to get there as fast as I possibly could. To Aurora, Minnesota the small town where I first met her.

When I first saw her I was nine, the new kid in that small town, a rare occurrence in Aurora, practically printing a target on my head for the local bully. The teacher introduced me painfully andslowly and sent me to sit by the bushy haired blonde girl with her nose planted in a pink and purple flowery book. She looked up curiously from her book accessing me. I tried a small smile. Quickly she returned back to her book. On further investigation her book turned out to be 'The Adventures of Faerie Everling' a blonde faerie prancingabout, silver hair filled with multicolour flowers. From That day forward I saw that shy blonde bushy haired girl as the Everling girl. My oldest friend.

I jogged to the bus stop, and sat the two hours on the bus fidgeting, hoping Dean hadn't come to find him gone. Some passengers eyed me with questioning eyes to see what a 16 year old was doing on the night bus.

That visit was so brief, only three hours not nearly long enough, never enough time to tell her how in love I was with my Everling girl. There was something else significant about that meeting was the departure. I stood there at the bus stop brooding, only three hours in the whole year to see my best friend was not fair, it was never fair. Jess had dropped me off a few blocks down in her newly reconstructed vintage Mustang (which Dean would swoon over like a fangirl). The bus just pulled up, when I heard it, the familiar patter of those faded moccasins fleeting across the concrete. And then she was there hair flowing, eyes wide ,gasping , cheeks red her arms wrapped around my neck. And she leaned forward her lips…my lips …

'Sam? Sam?'

'Hmmm?' I looked up at Jess.

'How long?' she asked brows furrowed.

I smiled my first genuine smile.

'The famed Winchesters return to Aurora.'

So review tell me if you like it what you think should you like there meeting? should i change it. was it confusing because if the flashback within a flashback.


	3. Thinking

I smiled rolling over in my mash of blankets, looking out the window I saw the glistening silver surface of the moon. Sam would be in school tomorrow my school with me, I felt that buzzing felling in my chest making my happiness know. I of course offered to help catch up in school work in the last few days but he insisted we do this at the library or at Queens Café but never his house I didn't even know were his house was. I hated that Sam was so private, I knew he kept secrets from me but this was ridiculous not even letting me see his house or family, I felt slightly hurt…no no I should stop thinking about this and just sleep he'd let me meet his family eventually, I hope.


	4. Hating,Needing,Wanting

Okay so I guess I got bored with this one or forgot sorry. But I'm not leaving the idea. So to the seven people following it, I'm entirely redoing it. So hopefully it will be better. I'am changing a few things. So if your still interested. Read and review.

s/8379812/1/Hating_Needing_Wanting


End file.
